


Los chicos malos visten de cuero

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Luego de escapar de casa, Stiles es introducido por los famosos gemelos Hale, un par de aventureros delincuentes, al mundo del vandalismo, carreras ilegales y al más peculiar y apasionado triángulo amoroso.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	1. Los chicos buenos quieren ser libres

Stiles giró el picaporte lentamente y salió de ahí dando un portazo

Estaba molesto, era obvio.

No podía creer lo anticuado y pateticamente cliché que se escuchaba una orden de su padre, hasta que tomó aquella decisión sobre el futuro de Stiles

¿Casarse con la hija de los Martin?

Eso tenía que ser una broma.

"¿Dónde estás?" Le preguntó, Scott, su mejor amigo por teléfono

"No lo sé, pero muy lejos de ellos.."

"Stiles, por favor dime dónde estás e iré por ti"

"Quiero estar solo, Scott"

"Recuerda aquella otra vez que huiste de tu casa, tu papá fué por ti y casi sucede una tragedia"

"Él no vendrá por mí esta vez, y no te preocupes, estaré bien"

El chico colgó y siguió conduciendo

Había llegado a una solitaria zona de la ciudad, donde había apenas una gasolinera que no parecía ser atendida por absolutamente nadie.

Al momento de bajar del auto, había recibido un tap de Grindr, algo tan inusual ya que utilizaba la app pocas veces y sólo para charlar. Cuando desbloqueó su móvil, se dió cuenta de que había dejado aquella aplicación abierta.

~cerca, eh~ aquel usuario @BigDickHunk le había mandado un mensaje

El chico frunció el ceño mientras llenaba el tanque de gasolina, ¿cómo alguien podría estar cerca de ahí? ¡prácticamente estaba en medio de la nada! bueno, exageraba un poco, pero parecía comparado con los lugares por los que usualmente conducía.

~¿conduces por aquí o te quedaste sin combustible? 😅~

~conducía, ahora sólo estoy observandote.. ~

Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo más acelerado, una gota de sudor bajó por su frente y su inconsciente zapateo se unió a la fiesta del chico nervioso y a punto de orinarse los pantalones.  
No contestó, optó por hacer a un lado aquel surtidor de gasolina.. y de repente, el sonido del motor de una motocicleta acercándose lo espantó

"mierda.."

Tomó sus llaves, iba a abrir la puerta del auto, pero sus manos temblaban, así que cayeron al suelo

¿Se podría ser más torpe?

Las recogió del suelo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que aquella motocicleta se había estacionado frente a él

Eran dos figuras vestidas de negro, ambas con jeans apretados y botas y chaquetas de cuero

Stiles nunca se imaginó que un par de figuras motociclistas con cascos fuesen tan intimidantes

El que conducía, bajó del vehículo y se acercó al castaño quitándose aquel casco y el balaclava, dando a conocer un hermoso rostro de dios griego de ojos verdes y piel brillante, una barba de hace semanas, además de unos carnosos labios rosados que lentamente formaban una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no peligrosa, al menos para Stiles.

"vaya vaya.."

"pero si es el chico de Grindr.." lo interrumpió el castaño

El chico de cuero alzó una ceja

"¿en serio me interrumpiste?"

Stiles borró su sonrisa y agachó la cabeza

"eh.. "

"no hables más"

"¿me asaltarán?" preguntó sin pensarlo llevando su nerviosa mirada desde el chico de pie hacia el que aún seguía montado en aquella motocicleta

"claro que sí" observó su auto y luego se volvió al chico acercándose a él a paso lento llevando su mano al bolsillo trasero

"las llaves del auto y mi móvil" Stiles estiró su mano con los mencionados objetos en ella rápidamente  
"sí.." Derek regresó su mano hacia adelante con un papelito "claro que te robaré dos cosas.."

Stiles se sentía un poco más aliviado al ver que no había sacado una pistola o una navaja

Le arrebató su móvil e hizo que se le cayeran las llaves del auto

"te robaré esto.." lo acorraló cerca de su auto y lo tomó con ambas manos por las mejillas, acercó su rostro al del castaño lentamente y chocó sus labios contra los de él

El beso era suave al principio y rudo al intensificarlo

El copiloto sonó la bocina

El ojiverde se separó del chico sonriendo presuntuoso y le entregó aquel papelito

"si quieres recuperar tu teléfono, ve a esa dirección esta noche.." le guiñó el ojo y se puso aquel casco mientras se subía a la motocicleta.  
El chico se sintió algo confundido y admirado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí.  
Por supuesto que iba a estar en aquel lugar esa noche.  
...

"¿en serio vivirás aquí?" Scott se paseó por aquella habitación de motel en la que Stiles se había hospedado  
"aquí papá no me rastreará, hasta di un nombre falso en recepción"  
"espero que todo esté en esas maletas, no pienso volver a tu casa"  
"ugh sólo tenías que esperar a que Alan empacara todo y te lo entregara, no es como si entraste a mi casa y empacaste todo esto"  
"como sea, toma" Scott le entregó un sobre

"¿qué es?" Stiles lo tomó y abrió de inmediato, se trataba de dinero "¿son tus ahorros?"  
"eso era en preparatoria, pude sacar todo ese dinero de mi cuenta sin que papá pueda darse cuenta, para ti"  
"gracias" el castaño lo abrazó "algún día te lo pagaré"  
"pagame cuidándote y alejado de problemas.. yo te entiendo, si me estuvieran forzando a casarme con alguien saldría huyendo sin pensarlo"  
"claro que me entiendes, por eso eres mi mejor amigo"  
"ya sabes que no te vendré a visitar en un buen tiempo.."

"sí, tu viaje a Italia.."  
"pero estaremos en contacto, eh, más te vale contestar tu teléfono la próxima vez"

"sí.. aunque pienso cambiar de número, ya sabes.."  
"buena idea"  
Stiles asintió

"usa bien ese dinero, puede que con el poco a poco te proyectes un futuro independiente y elegido por ti"

"eso haré"

🌙

El chico llegó a una carretera abandonada donde había un bar a lo lejos

Bajó del auto y entró en aquel establecimiento esperando volver a ver a aquel chico a primera vista, ya que de seguro habrían borrachos y tipos peligrosos ahí

Stiles sabía que sería presa fácil en aquel lugar.

Caminó hacia la barra mientras era observado por la que parecía ser una pandilla de motociclistas sentados en la primera mesa del lugar

Había un tipo con un par de tatuajes en el rostro y cuya mirada le puso los pelos de punta al castaño.

Habían varios tipos jugando en la mesa de billar, el barman le servía tragos a los alcohólicos solitarios sentados frente a la barra, y más al fondo estaba aquel muchacho de ojos verdes con chaqueta de cuero riendo mientras sostenía su cerveza y reía con lo que parecían ser sus amigos-intimidantes-motociclistas.

Stiles pidió una soda y se sentó frente a la barra sin despegar su mirada del chico

Uno de los amigos de aquel muchacho se percató del nada disimulado acoso visual de Stiles al ojiverde

Le dijo algo al oído, y este rápidamente volteó a ver al chico en la barra

Stiles casi se atraganta con su soda y desvió su mirada de aquel muchacho, para luego volver a mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que se acercaba a él

"hola" le mostró su perlada sonrisa "me imagino que viniste por tu teléfono"

"eh sí.."  
"¿estás seguro de que sólo viniste por el? ¿qué? ¿te lo entrego y luego te marchas para siempre?" aquel muchacho lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta de lado

"eso depende" Stiles se mostró torpemente coqueto

"¿depende de qué?" el moreno alzó una ceja

"de si.. bueno.. si logras agradarme" se encogió de hombros "si eso pasa, no me 'marcharé para siempre'"

"nah, por mí lárgate"

Stiles borró su sonrisa

"era broma" el mayor rió poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño, el chico rió rodando los ojos "¿cómo te llamas?"  
"Stiles.. ¿y tú?"  
"eh.. Derek, ese.. es mi nombre" el muchacho le guiñó el ojo y se puso de pie tomándolo de la mano "iremos a un evento" señaló a sus amigos con el pulgar hacia atrás  
"¿ahora?"

"sí, ¿por qué? ¿quieres seguir bebiendo soda en un bar de mala muerte?" el moreno bromeó haciendo reír al chico

"no lo creo.." observó al hombre ebrio a su lado quién parecía no haberse bañado en semanas.  
Ambos salieron de aquel lugar

Derek envió un mensaje en su móvil y vió como se dirijía a su auto

"¿a dónde vas?" le preguntó el mayor

"por mi auto.. el que casi me robas.."  
"¿esta vez lo tanqueaste lo suficiente?" bromeó el muchacho encendiendo un cigarro

"no hubo necesidad, me estoy quedando en un motel cerca"  
"¿motel? ¿cerca de aquí? no me digas que robaste ese auto y estás huyendo como fugitivo"  
"nop, es mío.. mis padres me lo regalaron, ojalá pudiera devolvérselos, pero entonces no tendría como transportarme.. en realidad, sí estoy huyendo de ellos.. "  
"¿por qué?" el mayor no lo miraba mientras Stiles hablaba, estaba concentrado en su cigarrillo y en las motocicletas de sus amigos encendiendose

"quieren que me case con alguien que ni siquiera me gusta"

"no me digas" lo volteó a ver divertido y señalandolo con el dedo "quieren que te cases con una chica"

"sí.."

"¿y qué? ¿es linda?"

"bueno, sí.. pero me gustan los chicos"

"eso ya lo sabía.. usabas esa app para tener sexo con..migo"

Stiles se sonrojó

"En realidad.. la uso sólo para charlar.."

"sí, como no.." el ojiverde rodó los ojos "entonces.. si tus padres te compraron semejante auto y estaban arreglando un matrimonio, de seguro por conveniencia, significa que.. vienes de una familia rica, ¿no?"  
"sí, super conservadora y tradicional.. dejé mi casa, mis amigos y la universidad.."

"¿y te dió tiempo para sacarles un buen dinero para sobrevivir ahora que estás jodidamente solo?" el pelinegro lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo apagó aplastandolo con su zapato.  
"sí, un poco.."  
"un consejo" puso su mano en el hombro del chico y lo miró "deshazte de ese auto si no quieres ser encontrado"  
"¿y cómo voy a transportarme de un lugar a otro?"  
Derek se acercó lentamente a su oído mientras llevaba su mano a su bolsillo delantero "localizarán la placa de tu auto y te encontrarán" tomó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo "yo te llevaré donde quieras.."

El mayor se alejó lentamente del chico jugueteando con las llaves del auto de este

"¿quieres subirte a mi motocicleta?"

"nunca me he subido a una.. yo.."

"no piensas renunciar a tu auto, ¿verdad?"  
"no, digo sí, es que en verdad tienes razón.."  
"entonces, ven conmigo.."  
"¿Qué hay de mi auto?"

"no te preocupes, yo me encargo de él" le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia su moto

Stiles se despidió de su carro con la mirada y fué tras de él

"toma" le entregó un casco luego de haberse subido a la motocicleta

"¿de qué es ese dichoso evento?" preguntó el castaño poniendo aquel objeto protector en su cabeza

"ya lo averiguarás.."

El emocionado chico se subió a la moto y empezó a dudar al pensar en aferrarse al mayor cuando este acelererara  
"pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, Stiles"  
"claro.."

"disfruta el paseo"

...

Llegaron a la que sería una carrera de motocicletas

Allí estaban los amigos del ojiverde y la otra pandilla de motociclistas que estuvieron hace un rato en el bar, además de un par de chicas lindas vestidas casi que igual con minifaldas y crop tops de color negro o plateado, algunas llevaban puestas una chaqueta de cuero, de seguro de algunos de ellos.  
"hey, ¿quién es tu amiguito?" un chico alto y fortachón se acercó a los dos chicos que bajaban de la motocicleta

"se llama Stiles, Stiles él es Jordan"

"pero llámame Parrish" Stiles le dió la mano y él se la estrechó, lo jaló hacia él y le dió un par de palmadas por la espalda "¿de dónde saliste?"  
"vengo de California"  
"se está quedando en un motel cerca de aquí"  
"los moteles de por aquí no son tan confiables, chico, te ves algo joven e inocente" Parrish dirijió su mirada al ojiverde "¿qué? ¿eres su guardaespaldas ahora?"  
"algo así"  
"pero sin paga" bromeó Stiles

Los dos chicos rieron falsamente y el ojiverde le guiñó el ojo a Parrish, quién entendió bien esa señal.  
"bien, es hora de apostar"

Stiles los siguió en silencio, eran como siete los que estaban encendiendo sus motocicletas, incluido el moreno

"oye.. ¿qué esto no es ilegal?"

"iba a asaltarte al medio día, ¿en serio crees que hago cosas legales?"

"bueno.. también es algo peligroso.."

"estoy en esto desde hace tiempo, no estés preocupado.. además, si gano te invito a cenar algo" le guiñó el ojo y el castaño se sonrojó "ve con las chicas en el auto de Brett"  
"¿quién es Brett?"

"él" le señaló a un muchacho con varios tatuajes recostado en un convertible rojo "dile que vienes con Hale"  
"¿es tu apellido?"  
"sí, muchos me llaman así, tú puedes hacerlo también"  
"prefiero llamarte Derek"  
"como sea, ve con él"  
"claro.." Stiles se dirijió donde Brett, y Parrish se acercó al ojiverde

"¿qué te traes con ese chico, Tyler?"  
"shhh no me llames por mi nombre"  
"¿de nuevo haciéndote pasar por tu hermano? con razón no lo veo por aquí"  
"Stiles viene de una familia con dinero, Derek lo invitó por unos tragos, pero yo hice que no se encontraran para ver que le puedo sacar"  
"y déjame adivinar, ya le sacaste algo"  
"exacto"

"entonces sí adiviné esa señal"  
"toma" le entregó las llaves del auto de Stiles "ve y vende el auto negro que está estacionado frente al bar desierto"  
"wow, eres un hijo de perra, ¿cómo lo lograste?"  
"conozco su tipo: niños ricos santurrones que matarían por aventurarse en el lado oscuro, sin saberlo.. si fué fácil hacer que se deshiciera de su auto en nuestra primera conversación, imagina lo que puedo hacer en más tiempo.."  
"¿y qué hay de Derek?"

"tendrá que seguirme el juego, o haré que se sepan un par de cosas.."

🏍️🏍️

"¡joder! ¡sí!" un Tyler emocionado celebraba su triunfo tras aquella carrera en la que salió victorioso "demen esos billetes hijos de puta"

Parrish llegó donde él igualmente emocionado

"hoy es tu día de suerte, hombre" lo abrazó palmeandole la espalda y le murmuró rápidamente al oído "está vendido"

"¡esto merece una celebración!" los del team Hale gritonearon emocionados y cada uno se subió a su transporte

Stiles se acercó al muchacho sonriendo "felicidades"

"súbete, nos iremos de aquí"

"¿a cenar?"

"iremos a divertirnos, eso de cenar.. será mañana.. una cita"

El castaño sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, Tyler lo miró frunciendo el ceño "me aseguraré de enseñarte a besar otras partes de mí"

Stiles abrió sus ojos como platos mientras el mayor le entregaba el casco carcajeando "sube, hoy vamos a amanecer"  
El castaño se sorprendió más "me agrada la idea, necesito enfiestarme.. tomar algo"

"que suerte tienes, estás frente al alma de las fiestas.. y seré tu compañero de bebidas esta noche"

"suena genial.. hablando de compañeros.. eh.. ¿quién iba contigo en la motocicleta esta tarde?.. ya vi que Parrish no fué porque ni me conocía"  
"no.. ese eh.. era mi hermano, Tyler"  
"oh, tienes un hermano, ¿y dónde está ahora?"  
"debe estar cogiendose a alguna chica por ahí, es un heterosexual muy simpático.. ¿si te conté que hago tatuajes?"  
"¿en serio?" Stiles ya se había subido en la moto

"adoraría hacerte uno"  
"no lo sé.. nunca me he hecho uno.."  
"acabas de entrar a un mundo distinto, al mío, será mejor que empieces a alocarte por aquí"  
"haré el intento.."  
"deberías, aquí no hay novias en el altar esperándote ni padres mandones, eres libre"

"tienes razón, llévame a perder el control.."

"será un placer"

✨

Las luces de neón, los cuerpos sudorosos bailando por toda la disco y la música retumbante seducieron inmediatamente a Stiles

"¡embriaguemonos ya!" exclamó Parrish y algunos se dirijieron a una barra a tomar, mientras otros optaron por quedarse bailando bajo las excitantes luces y el humo cegador

El ambiente no era lo que acostumbraba Stiles, pero sí el que no sabía que quería estar

"toma" Tyler le entregó un trago "olvidate de todo y sólo piensa en divertirte, yo pago"  
"gracias, salud" el trago estaba algo fuerte, pero era seguramente el primero de muchos aquella noche

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando Tyler, Parrish y unas chicas fueron a bailar a la pista. Stiles se sintió algo ignorado cuando no lo invitaron a bailar

"otro trago por favor"

"enseguida" el mesero se retiró y una figura "conocida" tomó asiento a un lado del chico

"calma, la noche es joven, si bebes así no vas a recordar nada mañana"  
"¿qué le pasó a tu ropa, Derek?"

"¿qué? ¿cómo sabes que.."

"aquí tiene" el mesero lo interrumpió y le entregó el trago a Stiles  
"gracias"

Stiles bebió su trago mirando hacia la pista de baile y observó a Parrish y a Tyler bailando mientras bebían cerveza exageradamente

El corazón del castaño se aceleró, ¿si el chico que vino con él estaba bailando en la pista, quién era el que estaba sentado a su lado con su mismo rostro? ¿acaso estaba viendo alucinaciones? ¿lo habían drogado? o sólo..

"oye, ¿qué sucede?"

Stiles lo miró de nuevo

"¿cómo es que te pareces a Derek?"

"porque soy.."

"hey hey" volvieron a interrumpirlo, era uno de los amigos de Tyler "Parrish necesita hablar contigo"  
"¿dónde está?"

"con tu hermano" los señaló

Entonces Stiles entendió, el famoso Tyler era ese chico a su lado. Su acompañante había olvidado un dato, y era que ese hermano, también era su gemelo...

. 

"¿De qué mierda hablas?" Derek frunció el ceño

"tuve que fingir ser tú, de lo contrario se hubiera ido"  
"ahora piensa que eres yo" el chico rodó los ojos "no somos tan parecidos del todo, lo sabes, ¿por qué no sólo le dijiste que estaba retrasado?"  
"estaba jodidamente perdido y solitario, lo último que necesitaba era que lo dejaras plantado"  
"¿y eso porqué te preocupó?" Derek lo miró confundido "a menos que hubieras querido aprovecharte de la situación.. lo cual no sonaría descabellado"  
"oh, por favor, no vamos a discutir por un chico al que apenas conocimos"  
"mierda, Tyler, el chico me interesa, ahora lo arruinaste"

"cambiemonos de ropa, así no se dará cuenta"

"de seguro actuaste e hiciste cosas de idiota, además, no sé qué mierdas hablaste con él"  
"no se dará cuenta, al menos esta noche, Parrish está emborrachandolo" Tyler rió "cálmate, sólo tienes que actuar más como yo, incluso le dije que quería hacerle un tatuaje y.. mañana tienes que llevarlo a cenar"  
"¿mañana? sabes que tengo que ir con Raeken, hay que cobrar lo del tío Peter"

"vayamos ahora, ha de tener una fiesta de riquillos disfrutandose la mercancía sin pagar"

"recuerda la última vez que llamaron a la policía y casi nos meten en una celda"

"¿y crees que van a ser tan estúpidos como para llamar a la policía con drogas en la piscina?"  
"como sea.. dame tu ropa.."  
Cuando Derek estuvo listo salió del baño, seguido de su hermano gemelo

"¿dónde está Stiles?" preguntó Derek al llegar a la barra

"bailando por allá con las chicas" Parrish lo señaló con su trago en la mano, estaba en la pista de baile bailando de forma extraña con las amiguitas de Jordan y Tyler "hey Tyler, el dinero del au.."  
"hey hey" el verdadero Tyler con la ropa de su hermano lo interrumpió "nos cambiamos de ropa, ¿recuerdas?"  
"claro.."  
"¿qué? ¿robaron un auto?"  
"hace un rato, antes de llegar al bar, Parrish lo vendió"  
"¿cuánto te dieron?"  
"10 mil"  
"no me jodas"  
"pero repartiremos el dinero entre los que participamos, así que hermanito, tú quédate con el chico"  
Los amigos rieron, y Derek volteó a ver a Stiles "está muy borracho"  
"hey" Tyler le dijo a Parrish "más tarde iremos a cobrarle a Raeken"

"¿a esta hora?"

"sí, irrumpiremos en su fiestecita de nuevo"  
"Cool"  
De repente, una pelea dió inicio en la pista de baile, llamando la atención de los chicos

"joder, es Stiles"

Salieron disparados hacia el caos que al parecer había provocado el chico ebrio de clase alta, quién sabe como

Un muchacho iba a golpear al castaño, cosa que Derek no permitió

"suéltalo" lo alejó de Stiles y le propinó un golpe en la mejilla

Parrish y Tyler se encontraban igualmente peleando con los amigos de aquel muchacho que Derek acababa de noquear

"llévalo afuera" le dijo el ojiverde a una de las amigas de Parrish

Estas llevaron al chico a la salida, mientras la pelea se hacía más grande

Ahora Tyler era golpeado por un chico descamisado con tatuajes en el cuello y Parrish luchaba contra un asiático de largo cabello

"ya, déjalo" Derek le quitó de encima aquel tipo a Tyler, y golpeó al ojiverde en el rostro

Parrish apareció por detrás y lo empujó alejandolo de los gemelos para que pudieran salir de aquel campo de batalla, antes de que aparecieran las autoridades.  
Los chicos corrieron de prisa hacia la salida de aquel club

"¿están bien?" un Stiles más consciente se acercó a ellos

"sí, hay que irnos de aquí"  
Al momento de que Parrish saliera de la disco pudieron escuchar el ruido de las sirenas acercándose al lugar

"larguémonos de aquí"  
...

"estás algo callado.." le dijo Stiles mientras caminaban por ese vecindario de ricachones

"sí, es que.." Derek recordó que tenía que actuar más como Tyler "tú sabes, el cansancio luego de ganar una pelea"  
El castaño rió

"oye.. no me dijiste que tu hermano era una réplica exacta tuya"  
"quería que te sorprendieras" se encogió de hombros fingiendo restarle importancia

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"a casa de un amigo.. vamos a interrumpir su fiestecita" Derek le señaló al resto de los amigos de Parrish y Tyler que los esperaban fuera de aquella mansión

"¿van a pelear?"

"nah, no creo" Derek rodó los ojos, detestaba actuar como imbécil  
"y yo aún sigo sin entender como inicié una pelea hace un rato"

"tal vez ya eres todo un chico malo"

"gracias al golpe que me dió ese chico pude volver a la realidad, quizá tenga chance de ganar una nueva pelea.."

Derek rió y lo abrazó por la cintura "seguro que sí"

Stiles se sonrojó y levantó la mirada para sonreírle

"¿te golpeó fuerte?"

"¿qué? No" Derek se alejó un poco del chico y se acomodó su chaqueta negando "yo sí gané"

Stiles rodó los ojos sonriendo y el ojiverde le guiñó el ojo

"ha sido una buena noche hasta ahora, muy emocionante"

"y lo será más cuando entremos aquí" Derek miró aquella casa "¿alguna vez has entrado a una fiesta sin ser invitado?"

"eh.. no.."  
"bueno, ahora lo harás.."  
La pandilla tocó el timbre y alguien del servicio abrió la puerta

"¿llegamos tarde?"

"lo siento, pero no pueden pasar, es una fiesta privada"

"somos amigos de Theo Raeken, estamos en la lista" Tyler le guiñó el ojo y todos entraron al lugar como si no hubieran guardias en la siguiente entrada

"maldición.. retrocedan"

"no se preocupen, nosotros los distraemos" habló un chico castaño mirando al que parecía su compañero de crimen.  
Derek le guiñó el ojo y a la señal de Parrish, todos se dirigieron al patio donde se llevaba a cabo la lujosa velada

Parrish se convirtió de repente en el dj de la fiesta sin que alguien se diera cuenta, y al sonar una pista de Rock, la pandilla se apoderó del lugar

Robaban tragos y saludaban a las mujeres vestidas de trajes de seda no tan cortésmente  
Además de abrir una botella de champán bañando a los invitados con la bebida y devorar cada bocadillo del buffet

"joder, debe ser fiesta de sus padres" Tyler maldijo

"no importa, encuentrenlo"  
Los guardias llegaron a la fiesta y la escena no pudo tornarse más cómica  
La mayoría de chicos eran perseguidos por todo el lugar, mientras que Tyler se adentró a la casa sin que nadie lo viera

"esto es un desastre"

"vámonos"

"llamen a la policía"

Stiles estaba atento ante los comentarios de la gente de la élite que se encontraba allí.  
"tengo a este" uno de los guardias forcejeaba con Derek, hasta que Stiles se acercó a él y le dió una patada en los genitales

Derek le sonrió orgulloso hasta que de pronto, la policía llegó al lugar "¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?"  
...  
"ese imbécil ni siquiera estaba ahí" hablaba Parrish, todos estaban en una celda

"¿y cómo rayos íbamos a saberlo?"  
"tiene que aparecer, sabemos que lugares frecuenta" mencionó Derek

"¿en dónde diablos está Tyler?"  
El ojiverde suspiró y se acercó a Stiles

"perdón por ponerte en estas"

"igual y nos liberan más tarde, ¿no?"

"mañana al mediodía, lo más probable"  
Stiles cerró los ojos "oh no"

"lo sé, es algo estresante ser un chico malo"

Stiles rió rodando los ojos "pero divertido.."  
"Creo que es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir que pasar la noche en una celda es divertido"

"bueno, contigo lo es"

Derek sonrió y luego recordó como actuar "lo sé", pasó su mano por su cabello acomodandolo mientras sonreía patéticamente de lado

"Stiles Stilinski" un guardía se acercó a la celda

"soy yo.."

"puedes irte"

"¿Qué?" el confundido chico miró a Derek

"pagaron tu fianza, te esperan afuera"

"ve" le dijo el ojiverde

"pero.. ¿quién lo haría..?"

"vamos chico, no tengo toda la noche" habló el guardia luego de abrir aquella celda

"nos vemos mañana"  
"claro.. iré a ese bar mañana en la tarde.."

"ve ahora y pregunta por Tyler, tal vez alguien te lleve a casa de Derek" le dijo Parrish, Derek lo miró de mala gana

"mejor vuelve al motel y mañana te veré"  
Stiles asintió, aunque la idea de Jordan parecía no ser tan mala  
El chico salió de la celda y se dirijió a la salida, no sin que antes le regresaran su billetera y accesorios personales

"¿papá?"  
"sube al auto, vamos a casa" Noah Stilinski era quién esperaba al castaño afuera y había pagado por su liberación  
"¿cómo me encontraste?"  
"cállate y obedece"  
"no, no voy a ir contigo, creo que está más que claro que me fuí de la casa"  
"te hace falta madurar mucho para que abandones a tu familia, vámonos"  
"no"

"después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en esa fiesta donde más de uno te reconoció como un Stilinski no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo de las tuyas, pagué por tu educación, vanidades y una futura boda; no vas a ninguna parte"  
"no me vas a obligar"  
"no tienes a dónde ir y sé que no soportarías una noche sin los lujos a los que estás acostumbrado"  
"no voy a regresar, no me vas a obligar a casarme con Lydia, papá. Y tampoco quiero aguantarme tus peleas con mamá y que a cada rato me órdenes que hacer"  
"vaya, pero si ya hablas como un pandillero, sube al auto"  
"no"  
"ningún hijo mío va a andar por ahí avergonzandome, poniendo en peligro la reputación de mi familia. Si te vas a largar, hazlo lejos de aquí"

"no te preocupes, estoy lo más alejado posible"

"cuando decidas volver como el hijo pródigo, asegúrate de que no sea demasiado tarde"  
"no te preocupes, no volveré"

"ya veo que tu vocación no era la abogacía, sino el vandalismo y ser una completa vergüenza para la sociedad. Sabes, espero que cumplas tu palabra de no volver, porque ahora que lo pienso mejor, un futuro bueno para nada como tú, no nos convendría en la familia"

"En realidad, me avergüenzo de que seas mi padre"  
"¿y por qué lo estarías? te dí todo lo que cualquiera de esos amigos pandilleros que tienes desearía en la vida. Te di un hogar, educación, todo lo que querías, para que al final, terminaras siendo una completa decepción. Tú eres el que representa vergüenza, yo no"

"papá.. no me dejas ser quién quiero ser, con quién quiero estar.."

"sí, claro, iba a dejar que te juntaras con esa partida de inútiles para que todas las noches terminaras en una celda. Y por favor, Stiles, tú ni siquiera sabes quién quieres ser, o más bien, quién se supone que eres"  
El papá de Stiles le dió la espalda y se dirijió a su auto, para irse en el y dejar a su único hijo solo y desdichado frente aquella comisaría.

...

Stiles decidió dirigirse a aquel bar, siguiendo la idea de Parrish

La verdad, la idea de esperar a Derek en su casa y estar ahí cuando lo liberaran sonaba perfecta

"hey" un muchacho alto pelinegro que atendía en aquel bar se acercó al castaño "¿no eres el amigo de Tyler?"

Stiles lo miró confundido

"querrás decir de Derek"  
"oh.. creí que de Tyler también ya que estuviste por aquí con él y se fueron en su motocicleta.. ¿qué quieres que te sirva?"  
"oh.. eh.. es que voy a su casa, pero la verdad no sé donde es"  
"es algo cerca de aquí, espera cinco minutos de que termine mi turno y te llevo"  
"gracias.." al parecer, era común que confundieran a los gemelos Hale por ahí  
Stiles bebió una soda y cuando acabó el turno de aquel chico, se dirijieron al estacionamiento, donde guardaba su motocicleta

"veo que todos tienen una de esas por aquí"

"sí.. es como una billetera o nuestro teléfono, no podemos salir sin ellas"  
"eso veo... me llamo Stiles"

"yo soy Danny"  
El barista decidió mensajearle a Tyler, para saber si se encontraba en su casa antes de llevar al chico a esta, ya que Stiles le había contado sobre el desastre en aquella fiesta y que Derek y los demás, a excepción de su hermano, estaban detenidos.  
~Traelo ya~ Tyler  
"vamos"

El chico observó aquella casa desde la motocicleta

Era como del tamaño de una de los suburbios, y estaba situada un poco más lejos de aquel vecindario donde posiblemente vivían Parrish y sus otros amigos. Lucía algo acogedora y recién arreglada, o sólo pintada.

"toca, debe estar Tyler ahí"

"¿estás seguro?"

"sí"

"bien.." Stiles se bajó de la motocicleta y le devolvió el casco "gracias por traerme"

"no fué nada, los Hale son mis cuates, y ahora tú lo eres"

Ambos chocaron sus puños y Danny aceleró yéndose de ahí.  
Stiles suspiró cansado y tocó a la puerta, la cual fué abierta al instante

La figura descamisada y en ropa interior de Tyler fué lo primero que admiró el castaño en la entrada, tenía su rostro golpeado, pero lucía tranquilo y para nada adolorido

"hola Stiles"

"eh.. hola.." sonrió algo incómodo

"pasa"

El chico obedeció y entró torpemente a la casa de los chicos

"¿Derek te dijo que te quedaras aquí?"

"algo así.."

"te estarás preguntando porqué no me lograron detener, ¿no?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros y Tyler le señaló el sofá para que tomara asiento

"¿quieres una cerveza?"

"eh.." el castaño no podía articular palabra, estaba tan perdido en aquel marcado y sensual cuerpo semidesnudo que se paseaba por aquella sala de estar algo desordenada "cla.. ro.."  
"bien"

El pelinegro regresó de la cocina con dos bebidas y se sentó junto al chico en aquel sofá, no sin antes posarse frente a él y destapar con sus dientes aquella cerveza fría

Stiles se tornó sediento.  
"gracias"  
"salud" ambos bebieron y Derek empezó su relato: "cuando los jodidos guardias comenzaron a perseguir y pelear con los chicos, entré a la casa para buscar a Raeken y luego llegó la policía"  
"¿cómo saliste?"  
"Raeken estaba ahí, haciendo sus maletas, el hijo de puta se iba de viaje.. él fué quién me sacó"  
"¿te pagó?"  
"claro que lo hizo" el mayor bebió de la botella "si no lo hacía sabía que lo dejaría sin dientes"  
Stiles rió

"¿por qué no pagaste la fianza de los chicos?"  
"nah, me matarían si hiciera eso. Dicen que ese dinero es más útil para otras cosas.. ellos ya están acostumbrados de todos modos"  
"¿los detienen muy seguido?"  
"¿qué no viste lo que hacemos, hoy? no somos muy bien portados"  
"eso veo.."  
".. ¿y tú por qué fué que huiste de tu casa?"

"bueno, mi papá es un poco estricto.. siempre seguí sus órdenes, pero.. ahora estaba tratando de arreglarme un matrimonio, así como lo hicieron con él"  
"¿con una chica?" Tyler parecía atento, pero esa historia ya se la sabía

"sí.."  
"bueno, al menos huiste con algo dinero, o como explicas que estés aquí y no detenido, ¿qué? ¿los chicos de clase alta no soportan una noche en prisión?"  
"En realidad.. mi padre fué quién pagó la fianza"  
"¿qué? ¿el maldito?"  
"sí.. me reconocieron en aquella fiesta, unos conocidos de él y.. creyó que regresaría, pero me negué.." el semblante de Stiles se tornaba poco a poco melancólico "me dijo muchas cosas feas.."  
"hijo de perra.. oh, perdón por ofender a tu abuela"  
El castaño sonrió de lado "no te preocupes"  
"deberíamos ir a su casa y hacer añicos sus piezas de arte y mierdas de cristal y porcelana"  
Stiles lo miró sorprendido  
"bromeo, sé que no lo harías"  
El castaño frunció el ceño "¿por qué crees que no? ya no es mi casa.." había inseguridad en su tono, pero intentaba mostrarse rudo

Tyler alzó una ceja

"¿cuándo quieres hacerlo?"  
"bueno, eh.. supongo que cuando no estén.."  
"claro.."  
"mañana es Domingo, se van temprano a la Iglesia y luego se van al club hasta las horas de la tarde"  
"excelente.." el ojiverde sonrió de lado, era su gran oportunidad "entonces, será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar"  
Stiles sonrió falsamente  
"créeme, vas a sentirte jodidamente bien haciéndolo, a veces esa es mi forma de desahogarme"  
"espero que sea reconfortante.."  
"lo será"  
Tyler se puso de pie mientras le arrebataba la botella de cerveza medio vacía de Stiles de la mano

"vamos a mi habitación"

El castaño lo miró confundido y desconcertado

Tyler caminó de la cocina a las escaleras "sígueme"  
Stiles se puso de pie y subió las escaleras tras él tratando de apartar la mirada de su trasero en aquellos boxers

"Derek deja su habitación con llave" trató de abrir la puerta, al parecer, la de la recamara de su hermano cuando se encontraban en el pasillo de la segunda planta  
Ambos entraron a la habitación de Tyler

Stiles se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera que se encontraba frente a la cama, mientras el mayor se sentaba en esta, haciendo a un lado el algodón y antisépticos que utilizó para curar sus heridas

"¿te duele?" le preguntó el castaño

"no, no en realidad" el muchacho le guiñó el ojo "sí, sé que luzco como un fenómeno, pero no duele"  
"no pareces un fenómeno" rió Stiles

"nah, no tienes que mentirme, ya perdí mi atractivo por unos días, estoy consciente de ello" mencionó acariciando su barbilla

"vaya, tú y Derek se parecen mucho, no sólo físicamente.. con razón hasta sus amigos los confunden"

Tyler sonrió falsamente, Derek debía actuar más como su hermano, pero y él.. ¿cómo se supone que debía actuar? ¿y quién mierdas los confundía?  
"nah, Derek es es más divertido, atento, responsable.. incluso tiene su propio negocio de tatuajes, yo no soy muy parecido"  
"bueno, cuando salimos del club Derek actuaba algo extraño.. diferente, a cuando nos encontramos en el bar y eso.. o sólo.. debió ser mi ebriedad"  
"¿De dónde sacaste eso de que nuestros amigos nos confunden? eso no es cierto.. que yo sepa"

"su amigo Danny.. dijo que con quién me fuí del bar eras tú, en lugar de Derek" el chico rodó los ojos sonriendo "así que.."

Tyler lo miró serio, y luego fingió algo de culpa según su semblante apartando la mirada del chico  
"¿o Danny.. tiene razón..?"  
"sí.. era yo.. Derek estaba ocupado, y lo cubrí para ayudarlo contigo, creí que si no aparecía, te irías y se perdería la oportunidad de que se conocieran.."

"entonces.. tú no eras el chico con mi teléfono, con el que hablé, coqueteé.. Dios, te conté dos veces el porqué huí de casa y Derek ni siquiera eso sabe.."

"¿estás enojado?"

"no lo sé.. es que.. ¿cómo es que..?¿cambiaron de ropa y de lugar otra vez?"

"todo fué mi idea, no culpes a Derek"

"¿Derek sí fué quién me robó el beso o fuiste tú?" Stiles se puso de pie

Tyler estaba agotado y harto, pero debía lidiar con aquel drama. Se puso de pie igualmente

"averigualo" caminó hacia él lentamente mirándolo fijo, como si Stiles no tuviera escapatoria

"¿qué.. eh.." el chico se puso nervioso ante la cercanía del muchacho semidesnudo frente a él, quién lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó a él para acercar sus labios y formar un beso tan delicioso y profundo, como quizá.. ¿incorrecto?..pero si Derek y él ni se conocían prácticamente; y además, el chico bueno de California, no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto.


	2. Los chicos malos pasean en pandilla

Stiles estaba ya empezando a marearse y aquellas luces y pintura neón, no ayudaban mucho

Derek regresó de la pista de baile después de hablar con Parrish, al parecer, Tyler había ido al baño

Le sonrió al castaño "Stiles.."  
"ve, yo me quedo con el chico" Jordan lo apresuró, para que el menor no se diera cuenta de que él era el verdadero Derek

"bien.."  
El ojiverde se dirigió al baño, mientras Parrish ordenaba otra ronda de tragos..  
.

"¿De qué mierda hablas?" Derek frunció el ceño

"tuve que fingir ser tú, de lo contrario se hubiera ido"  
"ahora piensa que eres yo" el chico rodó los ojos "no somos tan parecidos del todo, lo sabes, ¿por qué no sólo le dijiste que estaba retrasado?"  
"estaba jodidamente perdido y solitario, lo último que necesitaba era que lo dejaras plantado"  
"¿y eso porqué te preocupó?" Derek lo miró confundido "a menos que hubieras querido aprovecharte de la situación.. lo cual no sonaría descabellado"  
"oh, por favor, no vamos a discutir por un chico al que apenas conocimos"  
"mierda, Tyler, el chico me interesa, ahora lo arruinaste"

"cambiemonos de ropa, así no se dará cuenta"

"de seguro actuaste e hiciste cosas de idiota, además, no sé qué mierdas hablaste con él"  
"no se dará cuenta, al menos esta noche, Parrish está emborrachandolo" Tyler rió "cálmate, sólo tienes que actuar más como yo, incluso le dije que quería hacerle un tatuaje y.. mañana tienes que llevarlo a cenar"  
"¿mañana? sabes que tengo que ir con Raeken, hay que cobrar lo del tío Peter"

"vayamos ahora, ha de tener una fiesta de riquillos disfrutandose la mercancía sin pagar"

"recuerda la última vez que llamaron a la policía y casi nos meten en una celda"

"¿y crees que van a ser tan estúpidos como para llamar a la policía con drogas en la piscina?"  
"como sea.. dame tu ropa.."  
Cuando Derek estuvo listo salió del baño, seguido de su hermano gemelo

"¿dónde está Stiles?" preguntó Derek al llegar a la barra

"bailando por allá con las chicas" Parrish lo señaló con su trago en la mano, estaba en la pista de baile bailando de forma extraña con las amiguitas de Jordan y Tyler "hey Tyler, el dinero del au.."  
"hey hey" el verdadero Tyler con la ropa de su hermano lo interrumpió "nos cambiamos de ropa, ¿recuerdas?"  
"claro.."  
"¿qué? ¿robaron un auto?"  
"hace un rato, antes de llegar al bar, Parrish lo vendió"  
"¿cuánto te dieron?"  
"10 mil"  
"no me jodas"  
"pero repartiremos el dinero entre los que participamos, así que hermanito, tú quédate con el chico"  
Los amigos rieron, y Derek volteó a ver a Stiles "está muy borracho"  
"hey" Tyler le dijo a Parrish "más tarde iremos a cobrarle a Raeken"

"¿a esta hora?"

"sí, irrumpiremos en su fiestecita de nuevo"  
"Cool"  
De repente, una pelea dió inicio en la pista de baile, llamando la atención de los chicos

"joder, es Stiles"

Salieron disparados hacia el caos que al parecer había provocado el chico ebrio de clase alta, quién sabe como

Un muchacho iba a golpear al castaño, cosa que Derek no permitió

"suéltalo" lo alejó de Stiles y le propinó un golpe en la mejilla

Parrish y Tyler se encontraban igualmente peleando con los amigos de aquel muchacho que Derek acababa de noquear

"llévalo afuera" le dijo el ojiverde a una de las amigas de Parrish

Estas llevaron al chico a la salida, mientras la pelea se hacía más grande

Ahora Tyler era golpeado por un chico descamisado con tatuajes en el cuello y Parrish luchaba contra un asiático de largo cabello

"ya, déjalo" Derek le quitó de encima aquel tipo a Tyler, y golpeó al ojiverde en el rostro

Parrish apareció por detrás y lo empujó alejandolo de los gemelos para que pudieran salir de aquel campo de batalla, antes de que aparecieran las autoridades.  
Los chicos corrieron de prisa hacia la salida de aquel club

"¿están bien?" un Stiles más consciente se acercó a ellos

"sí, hay que irnos de aquí"  
Al momento de que Parrish saliera de la disco pudieron escuchar el ruido de las sirenas acercándose al lugar

"larguémonos de aquí"  
...

"estás algo callado.." le dijo Stiles mientras caminaban por ese vecindario de ricachones

"sí, es que.." Derek recordó que tenía que actuar más como Tyler "tú sabes, el cansancio luego de ganar una pelea"  
El castaño rió

"oye.. no me dijiste que tu hermano era una réplica exacta tuya"  
"quería que te sorprendieras" se encogió de hombros fingiendo restarle importancia

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"a casa de un amigo.. vamos a interrumpir su fiestecita" Derek le señaló al resto de los amigos de Parrish y Tyler que los esperaban fuera de aquella mansión

"¿van a pelear?"

"nah, no creo" Derek rodó los ojos, detestaba actuar como imbécil  
"y yo aún sigo sin entender como inicié una pelea hace un rato"

"tal vez ya eres todo un chico malo"

"gracias al golpe que me dió ese chico pude volver a la realidad, quizá tenga chance de ganar una nueva pelea.."

Derek rió y lo abrazó por la cintura "seguro que sí"

Stiles se sonrojó y levantó la mirada para sonreírle

"¿te golpeó fuerte?"

"¿qué? No" Derek se alejó un poco del chico y se acomodó su chaqueta negando "yo sí gané"

Stiles rodó los ojos sonriendo y el ojiverde le guiñó el ojo

"ha sido una buena noche hasta ahora, muy emocionante"

"y lo será más cuando entremos aquí" Derek miró aquella casa "¿alguna vez has entrado a una fiesta sin ser invitado?"

"eh.. no.."  
"bueno, ahora lo harás.."  
La pandilla tocó el timbre y alguien del servicio abrió la puerta

"¿llegamos tarde?"

"lo siento, pero no pueden pasar, es una fiesta privada"

"somos amigos de Theo Raeken, estamos en la lista" Tyler le guiñó el ojo y todos entraron al lugar como si no hubieran guardias en la siguiente entrada

"maldición.. retrocedan"

"no se preocupen, nosotros los distraemos" habló un chico castaño mirando al que parecía su compañero de crimen.  
Derek le guiñó el ojo y a la señal de Parrish, todos se dirigieron al patio donde se llevaba a cabo la lujosa velada

Parrish se convirtió de repente en el dj de la fiesta sin que alguien se diera cuenta, y al sonar una pista de Rock, la pandilla se apoderó del lugar

Robaban tragos y saludaban a las mujeres vestidas de trajes de seda no tan cortésmente  
Además de abrir una botella de champán bañando a los invitados con la bebida y devorar cada bocadillo del buffet

"joder, debe ser fiesta de sus padres" Tyler maldijo

"no importa, encuentrenlo"  
Los guardias llegaron a la fiesta y la escena no pudo tornarse más cómica  
La mayoría de chicos eran perseguidos por todo el lugar, mientras que Tyler se adentró a la casa sin que nadie lo viera

"esto es un desastre"

"vámonos"

"llamen a la policía"

Stiles estaba atento ante los comentarios de la gente de la élite que se encontraba allí.  
"tengo a este" uno de los guardias forcejeaba con Derek, hasta que Stiles se acercó a él y le dió una patada en los genitales

Derek le sonrió orgulloso hasta que de pronto, la policía llegó al lugar "¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?"  
...  
"ese imbécil ni siquiera estaba ahí" hablaba Parrish, todos estaban en una celda

"¿y cómo rayos íbamos a saberlo?"  
"tiene que aparecer, sabemos que lugares frecuenta" mencionó Derek

"¿en dónde diablos está Tyler?"  
El ojiverde suspiró y se acercó a Stiles

"perdón por ponerte en estas"

"igual y nos liberan más tarde, ¿no?"

"mañana al mediodía, lo más probable"  
Stiles cerró los ojos "oh no"

"lo sé, es algo estresante ser un chico malo"

Stiles rió rodando los ojos "pero divertido.."  
"Creo que es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir que pasar la noche en una celda es divertido"

"bueno, contigo lo es"

Derek sonrió y luego recordó como actuar "lo sé", pasó su mano por su cabello acomodandolo mientras sonreía patéticamente de lado

"Stiles Stilinski" un guardía se acercó a la celda

"soy yo.."

"puedes irte"

"¿Qué?" el confundido chico miró a Derek

"pagaron tu fianza, te esperan afuera"

"ve" le dijo el ojiverde

"pero.. ¿quién lo haría..?"

"vamos chico, no tengo toda la noche" habló el guardia luego de abrir aquella celda

"nos vemos mañana"  
"claro.. iré a ese bar mañana en la tarde.."

"ve ahora y pregunta por Tyler, tal vez alguien te lleve a casa de Derek" le dijo Parrish, Derek lo miró de mala gana

"mejor vuelve al motel y mañana te veré"  
Stiles asintió, aunque la idea de Jordan parecía no ser tan mala  
El chico salió de la celda y se dirijió a la salida, no sin que antes le regresaran su billetera y accesorios personales

"¿papá?"  
"sube al auto, vamos a casa" Noah Stilinski era quién esperaba al castaño afuera y había pagado por su liberación  
"¿cómo me encontraste?"  
"cállate y obedece"  
"no, no voy a ir contigo, creo que está más que claro que me fuí de la casa"  
"te hace falta madurar mucho para que abandones a tu familia, vámonos"  
"no"

"después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en esa fiesta donde más de uno te reconoció como un Stilinski no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo de las tuyas, pagué por tu educación, vanidades y una futura boda; no vas a ninguna parte"  
"no me vas a obligar"  
"no tienes a dónde ir y sé que no soportarías una noche sin los lujos a los que estás acostumbrado"  
"no voy a regresar, no me vas a obligar a casarme con Lydia, papá. Y tampoco quiero aguantarme tus peleas con mamá y que a cada rato me órdenes que hacer"  
"vaya, pero si ya hablas como un pandillero, sube al auto"  
"no"  
"ningún hijo mío va a andar por ahí avergonzandome, poniendo en peligro la reputación de mi familia. Si te vas a largar, hazlo lejos de aquí"

"no te preocupes, estoy lo más alejado posible"

"cuando decidas volver como el hijo pródigo, asegúrate de que no sea demasiado tarde"  
"no te preocupes, no volveré"

"ya veo que tu vocación no era la abogacía, sino el vandalismo y ser una completa vergüenza para la sociedad. Sabes, espero que cumplas tu palabra de no volver, porque ahora que lo pienso mejor, un futuro bueno para nada como tú, no nos convendría en la familia"

"En realidad, me avergüenzo de que seas mi padre"  
"¿y por qué lo estarías? te dí todo lo que cualquiera de esos amigos pandilleros que tienes desearía en la vida. Te di un hogar, educación, todo lo que querías, para que al final, terminaras siendo una completa decepción. Tú eres el que representa vergüenza, yo no"

"papá.. no me dejas ser quién quiero ser, con quién quiero estar.."

"sí, claro, iba a dejar que te juntaras con esa partida de inútiles para que todas las noches terminaras en una celda. Y por favor, Stiles, tú ni siquiera sabes quién quieres ser, o más bien, quién se supone que eres"  
El papá de Stiles le dió la espalda y se dirijió a su auto, para irse en el y dejar a su único hijo solo y desdichado frente aquella comisaría.

...

Stiles decidió dirigirse a aquel bar, siguiendo la idea de Parrish

La verdad, la idea de esperar a Derek en su casa y estar ahí cuando lo liberaran sonaba perfecta

"hey" un muchacho alto pelinegro que atendía en aquel bar se acercó al castaño "¿no eres el amigo de Tyler?"

Stiles lo miró confundido

"querrás decir de Derek"  
"oh.. creí que de Tyler también ya que estuviste por aquí con él y se fueron en su motocicleta.. ¿qué quieres que te sirva?"  
"oh.. eh.. es que voy a su casa, pero la verdad no sé donde es"  
"es algo cerca de aquí, espera cinco minutos de que termine mi turno y te llevo"  
"gracias.." al parecer, era común que confundieran a los gemelos Hale por ahí  
Stiles bebió una soda y cuando acabó el turno de aquel chico, se dirijieron al estacionamiento, donde guardaba su motocicleta

"veo que todos tienen una de esas por aquí"

"sí.. es como una billetera o nuestro teléfono, no podemos salir sin ellas"  
"eso veo... me llamo Stiles"

"yo soy Danny"  
El barista decidió mensajearle a Tyler, para saber si se encontraba en su casa antes de llevar al chico a esta, ya que Stiles le había contado sobre el desastre en aquella fiesta y que Derek y los demás, a excepción de su hermano, estaban detenidos.  
~Traelo ya~ Tyler  
"vamos"

El chico observó aquella casa desde la motocicleta

Era como del tamaño de una de los suburbios, y estaba situada un poco más lejos de aquel vecindario donde posiblemente vivían Parrish y sus otros amigos. Lucía algo acogedora y recién arreglada, o sólo pintada.

"toca, debe estar Tyler ahí"

"¿estás seguro?"

"sí"

"bien.." Stiles se bajó de la motocicleta y le devolvió el casco "gracias por traerme"

"no fué nada, los Hale son mis cuates, y ahora tú lo eres"

Ambos chocaron sus puños y Danny aceleró yéndose de ahí.  
Stiles suspiró cansado y tocó a la puerta, la cual fué abierta al instante

La figura descamisada y en ropa interior de Tyler fué lo primero que admiró el castaño en la entrada, tenía su rostro golpeado, pero lucía tranquilo y para nada adolorido

"hola Stiles"

"eh.. hola.." sonrió algo incómodo

"pasa"

El chico obedeció y entró torpemente a la casa de los chicos

"¿Derek te dijo que te quedaras aquí?"

"algo así.."

"te estarás preguntando porqué no me lograron detener, ¿no?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros y Tyler le señaló el sofá para que tomara asiento

"¿quieres una cerveza?"

"eh.." el castaño no podía articular palabra, estaba tan perdido en aquel marcado y sensual cuerpo semidesnudo que se paseaba por aquella sala de estar algo desordenada "cla.. ro.."  
"bien"

El pelinegro regresó de la cocina con dos bebidas y se sentó junto al chico en aquel sofá, no sin antes posarse frente a él y destapar con sus dientes aquella cerveza fría

Stiles se tornó sediento.  
"gracias"  
"salud" ambos bebieron y Derek empezó su relato: "cuando los jodidos guardias comenzaron a perseguir y pelear con los chicos, entré a la casa para buscar a Raeken y luego llegó la policía"  
"¿cómo saliste?"  
"Raeken estaba ahí, haciendo sus maletas, el hijo de puta se iba de viaje.. él fué quién me sacó"  
"¿te pagó?"  
"claro que lo hizo" el mayor bebió de la botella "si no lo hacía sabía que lo dejaría sin dientes"  
Stiles rió

"¿por qué no pagaste la fianza de los chicos?"  
"nah, me matarían si hiciera eso. Dicen que ese dinero es más útil para otras cosas.. ellos ya están acostumbrados de todos modos"  
"¿los detienen muy seguido?"  
"¿qué no viste lo que hacemos, hoy? no somos muy bien portados"  
"eso veo.."  
".. ¿y tú por qué fué que huiste de tu casa?"

"bueno, mi papá es un poco estricto.. siempre seguí sus órdenes, pero.. ahora estaba tratando de arreglarme un matrimonio, así como lo hicieron con él"  
"¿con una chica?" Tyler parecía atento, pero esa historia ya se la sabía

"sí.."  
"bueno, al menos huiste con algo dinero, o como explicas que estés aquí y no detenido, ¿qué? ¿los chicos de clase alta no soportan una noche en prisión?"  
"En realidad.. mi padre fué quién pagó la fianza"  
"¿qué? ¿el maldito?"  
"sí.. me reconocieron en aquella fiesta, unos conocidos de él y.. creyó que regresaría, pero me negué.." el semblante de Stiles se tornaba poco a poco melancólico "me dijo muchas cosas feas.."  
"hijo de perra.. oh, perdón por ofender a tu abuela"  
El castaño sonrió de lado "no te preocupes"  
"deberíamos ir a su casa y hacer añicos sus piezas de arte y mierdas de cristal y porcelana"  
Stiles lo miró sorprendido  
"bromeo, sé que no lo harías"  
El castaño frunció el ceño "¿por qué crees que no? ya no es mi casa.." había inseguridad en su tono, pero intentaba mostrarse rudo

Tyler alzó una ceja

"¿cuándo quieres hacerlo?"  
"bueno, eh.. supongo que cuando no estén.."  
"claro.."  
"mañana es Domingo, se van temprano a la Iglesia y luego se van al club hasta las horas de la tarde"  
"excelente.." el ojiverde sonrió de lado, era su gran oportunidad "entonces, será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar"  
Stiles sonrió falsamente  
"créeme, vas a sentirte jodidamente bien haciéndolo, a veces esa es mi forma de desahogarme"  
"espero que sea reconfortante.."  
"lo será"  
Tyler se puso de pie mientras le arrebataba la botella de cerveza medio vacía de Stiles de la mano

"vamos a mi habitación"

El castaño lo miró confundido y desconcertado

Tyler caminó de la cocina a las escaleras "sígueme"  
Stiles se puso de pie y subió las escaleras tras él tratando de apartar la mirada de su trasero en aquellos boxers

"Derek deja su habitación con llave" trató de abrir la puerta, al parecer, la de la recamara de su hermano cuando se encontraban en el pasillo de la segunda planta  
Ambos entraron a la habitación de Tyler

Stiles se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera que se encontraba frente a la cama, mientras el mayor se sentaba en esta, haciendo a un lado el algodón y antisépticos que utilizó para curar sus heridas

"¿te duele?" le preguntó el castaño

"no, no en realidad" el muchacho le guiñó el ojo "sí, sé que luzco como un fenómeno, pero no duele"  
"no pareces un fenómeno" rió Stiles

"nah, no tienes que mentirme, ya perdí mi atractivo por unos días, estoy consciente de ello" mencionó acariciando su barbilla

"vaya, tú y Derek se parecen mucho, no sólo físicamente.. con razón hasta sus amigos los confunden"

Tyler sonrió falsamente, Derek debía actuar más como su hermano, pero y él.. ¿cómo se supone que debía actuar? ¿y quién mierdas los confundía?  
"nah, Derek es es más divertido, atento, responsable.. incluso tiene su propio negocio de tatuajes, yo no soy muy parecido"  
"bueno, cuando salimos del club Derek actuaba algo extraño.. diferente, a cuando nos encontramos en el bar y eso.. o sólo.. debió ser mi ebriedad"  
"¿De dónde sacaste eso de que nuestros amigos nos confunden? eso no es cierto.. que yo sepa"

"su amigo Danny.. dijo que con quién me fuí del bar eras tú, en lugar de Derek" el chico rodó los ojos sonriendo "así que.."

Tyler lo miró serio, y luego fingió algo de culpa según su semblante apartando la mirada del chico  
"¿o Danny.. tiene razón..?"  
"sí.. era yo.. Derek estaba ocupado, y lo cubrí para ayudarlo contigo, creí que si no aparecía, te irías y se perdería la oportunidad de que se conocieran.."

"entonces.. tú no eras el chico con mi teléfono, con el que hablé, coqueteé.. Dios, te conté dos veces el porqué huí de casa y Derek ni siquiera eso sabe.."

"¿estás enojado?"

"no lo sé.. es que.. ¿cómo es que..?¿cambiaron de ropa y de lugar otra vez?"

"todo fué mi idea, no culpes a Derek"

"¿Derek sí fué quién me robó el beso o fuiste tú?" Stiles se puso de pie

Tyler estaba agotado y harto, pero debía lidiar con aquel drama. Se puso de pie igualmente

"averigualo" caminó hacia él lentamente mirándolo fijo, como si Stiles no tuviera escapatoria

"¿qué.. eh.." el chico se puso nervioso ante la cercanía del muchacho semidesnudo frente a él, quién lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó a él para acercar sus labios y formar un beso tan delicioso y profundo, como quizá.. ¿incorrecto?..pero si Derek y él ni se conocían prácticamente; y además, el chico bueno de California, no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto.


End file.
